Pagi Ini
by randomtuna13
Summary: Aku sudah hampir lupa caranya tersenyum. Aku hampir lupa caranya bahagia. Tapi, pagi ini, saat aku terbangun, seolah aku mengingatnya kembali. Mengingat kenangan lama yang sudah lama tertimbun di bawah kenangan-kenangan suram lain. Pagi ini, aku tersenyum. Pagi ini, aku bahagia. [bit surrealism] [au, ooc]


**Pagi Ini**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Animorphs and any characters in it © K.A. Applegate

I gained no financial advantages from this fiction

 **warning :**

bit surrealism, ooc, normal!au

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi saat aku terbangun, aku merasa lebih ringan. Aku tak lagi merasa silau oleh sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat birai jendela. Aku tak lagi merasa berat untuk menegakkan tubuh dan menyambut hawa musim gugur yang baru tiba.

Aku melompat dari tempat tidurku, membiarkan selimut dan seprai di ranjang masih berantakan. Aku merasa lebih ringan. Dan aku ingin cepat-cepat memulai hari sebelum rasa menyenangkan ini memudar. Kudorong pintu kamarku yang setengah terbuka. Kujejakkan kaki pelan di koridor, melangkah menuju dapur.

Pagi ini, Ibu tidak terlihat. Atau Sara. Atau Jordan. Biasanya mereka ramai-ramai mengerumuni Ibu yang repot menyiapkan sarapan. Meminta roti bakar, meminta susu coklat, meminta _sandwich_ tuna, meminta olesan selai lebih banyak. Ada banyak yang diminta jika keduanya sudah beradu di konter ini.

Tapi kali ini sepi.

Dan aku merasa lebih tenang, jika membuat sarapanku sendiri. Sendiri dan sepi. Tanpa kehadiran Ibu dan kedua adikku.

Kuambil dua lembar roti, kemudian tanganku terulur pada dua toples selai kacang dan jeli. Makanan kesukaanku. Dan kali ini aku membuatnya sendiri. Bukan disodori Ibu di kamar dengan tatapan sedih dan prihatin. Tatapan iba. Karena aku berhenti menjadi diriku sejak perceraiannya dengan Ayah. Karena aku berhenti peduli pada semua sejak perpisahan mereka.

Aku tidak suka. Aku tidak menyukai rasa roti selai kacang-jeli ibuku. Aku tidak menyukai rasa gurih selai kacang yang dipadu dengan helaan napas panjang. Aku tidak menyukai rasa manis jeli yang lengket dengan pandangan iba dan kasihan. Atau sedih. Atau menyesal.

Tapi, pagi ini berbeda. Aku tidak merasa tengah memikul beban dunia. Saat aku terbangun, aku merasa ringan. Amat ringan. Seolah masalah-masalah yang mendera keluarga kami tak pernah ada. Seolah aku adalah Rachel yang tertidur sekian lama, terbuai dalam mimpi buruk sepanjang malam, dan baru terbangun untuk lega bahwa segalanya hanya mimpi semata.

Aku sudah hampir lupa caranya tersenyum. Aku hampir lupa caranya bahagia.

Tapi, pagi ini, saat aku terbangun, seolah aku mengingatnya kembali. Mengingat kenangan lama yang sudah lama tertimbun di bawah kenangan-kenangan suram lain.

Pagi ini, aku tersenyum.

Pagi ini, aku bahagia.

Kutekuk roti isi selai kacang-jeliku. Mendekatkan makanan itu ke mulutku. Segigit, dua gigit. Rasanya enak, seperti dahulu aku mengingatnya. Rasanya sedap, seolah aku baru pertama kali mencobainya.

Aku melahapnya lagi. Dan aku jadi haus.

 _Haus._ Saat haus, aku biasanya memejamkan mata dan mencoba tidur. Karena lebih baik tenggorokan kering daripada harus turun ke dapur mengambil air. Karena aku tidak mau bertemu Sara dan Jordan hanya untuk melihat mereka ketakutan dan sedih. Lebih baik tenggorokanku kering, sampai Ibu membawakanku air.

Tapi pagi ini berbeda.

Aku ingin mencoba minum susu. Minuman yang disukai Sara dan Jordan. Kali ini aku melihat dua kotak susu dengan rasa berbeda di atas meja. Belum dibuka. Baru saja dibeli. Jordan suka susu coklat. Sara suka susu putih biasa. Aku ingin mencoba keduanya. Dicampur sekaligus dalam satu gelas.

 _Teguk. Teguk. Teguk._

Nikmat. Dua rasa yang sangat kusukai. Dua rasa yang disukai adik-adik yang kusayangi. Pagi ini, aku mencicipinya. Pagi ini, aku menghargai rasa susu yang kuminum. Keduanya menebar kenangan di lidahku. Lidah yang sudah hampir lupa rasa makanan dan minuman yang enak dan sedap.

Pagi ini aku memulai hari baru. Dengan sarapan sendiri dengan roti dan susu. Kebiasaan apa lagi yang dulu biasa kulakukan?

Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Apa yang biasa kulakukan?

Aku tak pernah lagi melakukan kebiasaanku dulu—itu satu yang pasti. Karena sejak Ayah dan Ibu berpisah, aku terlampau kecewa dan memutuskan mengurung diri. Aku berhenti menjadi Rachel-nya Ayah-Ibu. Aku berhenti menjadi Rachel-nya Jordan dan Sara. Aku berhenti menjadi Rachel. Aku membangun dinding pembatas antara kenyataan dan harapan. Aku membiarkan semua kesedihan, kehilangan, kekecewaan, kehampaan, ke —yang lainnya menenggelamkanku di balik dinding semu. Kamarku menjadi sarangku. Aku ingat aku tak peduli lagi pada dunia. Pada apa yang menopangnya. Pada cinta yang katanya merupakan esensi semua. Aku menyimpan sendiri kepedihan dan luka, menanggung beban tak kentara. Berat menjalani hari, berat untuk menjadi Rachel yang dulu, kembali.

Pagi ini, aku terbangun. Tapi aku merasa ringan. Aku mulai menjadi Rachel lagi. Aku membuat sarapanku. Aku meminum segelas susu. Aku menyambut pagi dengan rasa yang baru.

Aku kembali menjadi Rachel.

Aku mengoles selai kacang dan jeli, menikmati menu makan pagi. Aku mengabaikan dua insan yang membiarkan sarapan mereka tergeletak menjamur di konter yang sama. Aku meneguk segelas susu dari dua karton berbeda, mengabaikan fakta bahwa minuman itu sudah kadaluarsa sejak lama.

Aku memulai pagi dengan menjadi Rachel. Pagi ini aku bangun dengan bahagia. Tak melihat kenyataan bahwa aku bangkit dari ranjang yang digerogoti serangga. Pagi ini aku menjejak koridor dengan sedikit ceria, tak melihat bahwa lantai kayu lapuknya terselimuti debu tebal dan kotoran.

Pagi ini aku bangun—

—untuk yang pertama kali, sejak aku memutuskan bunuh diri.

Kembali menjadi Rachel yang dulu. Kembali ke rumah yang sudah ditinggal keluargaku, sejak aku pergi. Aku bangun di ranjang yang sama, tempatku mati. Aku melangkah di rumah, tempatku mengakhiri. Aku menyantap sarapan, di tempat keluargaku menangis dan menyesali.

Pagi itu mereka bangun dan aku pergi.

Pagi ini aku bangun dan aku ditinggal pergi.

Beban yang kutanggung tak pernah sirna.

Beban yang kutanggung hanya hilang 'tuk sementara.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya menunda.

Pada akhirnya aku akan kembali menderita.

Sendiri. Sepi. Tiada yang menemani.

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n:**

saya tertohok habis-habisan sama postingan the artidote yang soal suicide.

ini terinspirasi dari postingan itu. sumpah, kata2nya bagus banget sampe saya iri.

btw, saya memutuskan untuk ganti pseudonym jadi **randomtuna13**. selain biar lebih anonim, juga karena saya ngerasa terlalu mengekspos(?) diri saya dengan make nama yang lama wwwww

huehehe


End file.
